Cry
by Lupin3Black
Summary: When a month old Draco Malfoy is dropped on Remus Lupin's doorstep, he takes the child in, under the name of Teddy Lupin but how does he cope with the hardships that comes with him. AU meaning Peter is in azkaban, James and Lily are alive and Sirius is hopelessly in love with an oblivious Remus. RLSB JPLE slash! Please R
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter one**

**A/N hey guys! This is my new fic, I'm going to try and make the chapters longer than my other fics but don't count on it!**

'_Dear R. _

_My name is Narcissa Malfoy. I am aware that you know me, that you my family, my husband, I and my precious little boy. I am also aware that you don't care for my family, and that you disagree with our ways. But I hope you don't toss out this letter and go on with your life._

_I want you to take care of my son._

_I have been observing you, I have conducted a research amongst you and your friends, at first I thought Frank and Alice would come out on top, but it seems that they already have a child. And to force my own on them would be wrong. So that rules out James and Lily. Peter, speaks for himself, he is in azkaban for the attempt murder of the Potters and there is no way I would give Draco to him. Sirius may be his cousin, but I fear that because of our family feud he would send him away to an orphanage and I couldn't do that._

_So that leaves you Mr Lupin._

_I know you are a lycanthrocope. But that does not concern me as I know you couldn't hurt anyone besides yourself during transformations, I have seen you at work, your a librarian no? I'm sure your boss wouldn't mind having a young boy to stay, he is quite young, and a good sleeper so there'll be no bother with him._

_Being a Malfoy, Draco has already succeeded a large fortune, which some of is enclosed in the brown envelope while the rest is in a bank account which the details of you will find in said envelope. I hope you use what you need._

_By the time you will get this letter, Lucius will have believed Draco died a cot death and started to prepare funeral arrangements, so he should not be bothered about the mysterious disappearance of our only heir. He shouldn't grieve, he never particularly cared about the boy._

_Which leaves my reasons for giving you my precious boy, you know who we are. What we are. Death eaters. It's a dangerous life, but I fear divorce would be worse than death under the right hand of the Dark Lord. Lucius wants our son to become a death eater, he wants him to live a life of torture and pain. Please, accept my reasons and do not send him back, for that would be worse than giving him away._

_I ask, to lesson the suspicion amongst your friends, that you change his name, use your own or make up something, just please, never let the name Malfoy touch his ears._

_Please, take care of my son. As much as it hurts me to say this, he'll have a better life with you_

_Narcissa Malfoy'_

Remus stared down in disbelief at the hastily written letter in his hand. The Indian ink was still drying and smudged in some places, a corner was dog-eared like Remus usually hated when receiving a letter, but he could not bring himself to care.

Looking down at his feet, a small baby, no more than a month slept soundly, his small tuft blonde of ringlets curling on top of his head. His mouth was a pale pink puckered rosebud. The baby slumbered in a white basket, with a home-knitted white blanket surrounding him, the brown letter tucked at his feet.

Bending down and gingerly picking up the small wicker basket so as not to disturb the child, he unlocked the door and made his way inside to his small flat.

She wanted him to have her child? But he was in no way a relation of the child,being a half-blood like he was. He reckoned that was another factor in his favour. Remus understood Narcissa's pleas, remembering the cold-hearted girl in the years above him at school and comparing them to the scared mother in the letter, he found no trace of recognition.

Setting the child on the table, who stirred but made no noise of protest, he removed the heavy brown envelope and set the kettle on to boil. Sliding a finger under the seal, he opened it, and stared in astonishment at the mound of galleons that spilled onto his rickety kitchen table, another letter fell out, concerning the bank details and such, with a deep breath he piled them into an old vase he kept under the sink, vowing to only use them for the baby's needs and in emergencies.

There was no question about keeping the child, he knew returning the boy to a grief-stricken mother and an angry father would be horrible, especially if the baby were to have a normal childhood.

His friends would be shocked, once he told them about the young boy, an orphaned nephew perhaps? Adoption? What would James and Lily say? Oh god, the Malfoy's were related to the Blacks weren't they? Would Sirius recognise the baby?

No of course not! Sirius hadn't seen his family since he was disowned! Right?

A discontent cry pierced his thoughts and glancing round he seen the most grey eyes he'd ever seen peering up at him. They bore no resemblance to Sirius's eyes, which too, were grey. While Sirius's had seemed almost silver, this boys eyes were a stormy grey, glistening with tears. Another wail reached his ears and with hesitant hands he lifted the child and held him close. "Hey now," he murmured, rocking back and forth on the heels of his feet lightly, like he'd seen Lily do to Harry.

Leaning the child against his arms he took a good look at the snuffling child, he truly was a beautiful child. He enfolded the boy in his arms and glanced at his clock, 8.37. He'd just come home from his shift at the library when he'd spotted the basket at the top of his stairs.

Placing the sleeping child in his arms back in the basket and tucking the woollen blanket around him, he noticed that the boy only wore completely white, a small white sleepsuit, woollen booties and a hand knit white cardigan. Tucked into the corner, half-underneath the blanket was a small teddy rabbit, with a grey ribbon tied around its neck, he watched in fascination as the the small pale hand of the child went straight for the Teddy, pulling it close without waking up.

Teddy, Teddy Lupin. The name kind of suited him. He smiled unconsciously and bent to put the vase under the sink when a fist on the doorbell pounded and the grey eyes opened with a cry.

**A/n so guys, will you review? What do you think? Who do you want to be at the door. I know there's no slash in this but there will be soon. Promise.**

** ~Lupin3Black**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter two**

**A/N so I wrote this faster than expected eh?**

_Outside, with the wind whipping her hair and the rain beating down hard on the shoulders of her black dress like needles in a pin-cushion, Narcissa smiled sadly, as her beautiful angel was with the boy she should have married in the first place. Narcissa blew a kiss in the closed window and disappeared on the spot._

Remus hurried over to the small boy, and buried him into his chest again, startled by the screaming the frightened young boy emitted before scurrying over to the door and glaring at whoever was at his door, if it was a sales person he would punch them so hard-

"Who's that?" James said obnoxiously, covering his ears with his hands and yelling over the noise.

Glaring fiercely but opening the door wider and letting the bespectacled man into his apartment, still attempting to quiet the child.

James, making himself at home and strutting to the kitchen, flicked the kettle on and busied himself making tea while Remus desperately tried to hush the trembling boy.

"Is it hungry?" James asked over the noise, raising one eyebrow, Remus snorted, just because he had one 6 month old son does not mean that he knew absolutely everything about babies.

Except he totally did.

"He's not an it!" Remus protested furiously, bouncing on the balls on his feet, "He's a well-he!" Was the child hungry? What kind of stuff did children eat? That powdery stuff right?

"Well, who's is he?" James asked curiously, while Remus tried to find that powdered milk Lily left here ages ago when she was visiting with Harry.

"Mine." Remus said off-handling, and jumped when James dropped his tea on the floor and Dra-Teddy cried louder.

"What?" James stammered, "Did you have a one night stand ages ago or something?"

"No." Remus managed to squeeze a tear from his ear, and sat down opposite James on one of the rickety chairs his table had, clutching the boy close, "M-my cousin died." He began, burying his face in the child's hair and sub-consciously rocking side to side, his many years of lying talent resurfacing quickly, his ability to cry on the spot was really helping his case too, "Both him and his wife died in a house-fire, this little guy was rescued by a fireman, an angel in disguise really." Remus sniffed and reached for a tissue, "We grew up together, me and Andrew, we were both only children so we were basically brothers." When James reached across and took his hand, he only felt mildly guilty.

"He's mine-I gotta raise him, I can't leave him in an orphanage! Do you know how horrible that would be?" Remus said, standing up and hugging the young boy close to his chest, god, he should have been an actor than a librarian, but he hated lying like this, "He's still so small." Remus whispered, gazing down at the infant in his arms, who still snuffled ruefully, at least that was the truth.

"Have you adopted him?"

Remus gazed up at him, with eyes of a man who'd had his world changed in a matter of minutes, which he supposed he had, "I-I did, just before you left."

James laid a hand on his shoulder protectively, "Have you got much for him, like baby stuff? Bottles, clothes? Y'know," he asked concerned, his glasses askew.

Remus shook his head, and brushed some hair off Teddy's forehead, "Just whatever's on the counter, I suppose the majority of his stuff got burned in the fire."

"Have you fed him yet?" James asked, the fatherly side of him coming out, making Remus sit down in front of the fire.

"He only got here an hour ago." Remus answered, staring up at him, his amber eyes swimming.

"I'm going to go get Lily, and then bring some of Harry's old stuff, he's grown out of most of his stuff already, then we're going to sort out something's okay?" James said making his way towards Remus's fireplace and grabbing his floo pot from the shelf, watching as Remus nodded his head silently, staring at the snuffling child in his arms. He'd never seem him like this, apart from the first time Remus held Harry.

Stepping into the fire, and spinning violently, James's last image of his best friend was him kissing the babies head sweetly.

Bracing himself and bending his knees, he sprung from the fireplace on the other side of town.

(Pagebreak)

Lily's mind was spinning as James ushered her towards the fireplace, she'd just put Harry to bed when James had come in from the fireplace in a whirlwind of green and ran upstairs to the attic and grabbed some of Harry's baby clothes, and nappies and soap, thrust them at her before running to the kitchen and grabbing some of the baby milk and bottles from Harry's early weeks and too, thrust them at her, shouting something like Remus's address before shoving her unceremoniously in the fire with a whole potful of floo powder.

She landed on her knees on the carpet of Remus's apartment, she knew it was his from the chocolate smell and the heavy books that tumbled from the mantle on top of her, glancing up, she seen Remus putting a child into a white wicker basket.

Wait-what?

"Remus?" She asked, startled, scrambling to her feet and scurrying to the boy at the counter, peering at the child in the aforementioned basket, he was a stunning child obviously, high cheekbones and pudgy limbs, long lashes catching in the light. She resisted the urge to coo, fearful it would wake the child up. He was dirty, she concluded, covered in soot and a layer of grime.

"It's a long story." Remus whispered, not taking his eyes off the sleeping child, he seemed to sleep a lot, "But he's orphaned, and mine." Finally sparing a glance in Lily's direction, she found herself trapped in Remus's terrified gaze, "James said you'd help?"

Cautiously asking Remus if she could hold the baby he nodded hesitantly, she peeled back the blanket slowly, and lifted the child from his bed, when his eyes opened, she braced herself for the cry that would have found its way from Harry's throat but instead found herself drowning in the gaze of an exquisite pair of eyes the second time that night. Reaching up to stroke a finger along a soft cheek, she asked awed, "What's his name?"

Remus grinned proudly, having only been a father for an hour and a half, he was accepting the role rather well, "Teddy Lupin."

When Lily pulled her finger away, she laid it against his forehead frowning, "he's a little hot, did he come by train?"

Remus shook his head furiously, "I don't know! Is he sick? Should I get a doctor?" He asked frantically. Lily smiled at his nervousness, he was obviously a new parent.  
"No, don't worry, he's just a bit flushed, We'll top n' tail him, feed him and by then James'll have come with Harry's first crib." She said, handing him Teddy, who he handled with utmost care, and heading for his kettle, flicking it on and checking his cupboards for a measuring jug, finding one and heading to his bathroom for cotton wool.

Returning, Lily filled the jug halfway with cold water from the tap and added some boiled so it was luke-warm. Taking the jug and cotton wool she went and sat on Remus's sofa, pushing piles of books out of the way to make room for her objects and sitting on the sofa she motioned for Remus to come and give her the baby.

When he hesitated, she smiled and murmured, "Don't worry Rem, I'm only showing you what to do." Cautiously, Remus handed the child to her. Sitting back, she laid the angelic child on her denim clad knees, divesting the baby of his clothes, she ran the cotton pad over him, showing Remus to put emphasis in between his toes and behind his ears, telling Remus to fetch her a soft towel, he returned with a fluffy brown hand towel, she rubbed the sleepy child dry.

Giving Remus the child to dress, she watches as he clumsily attempted to fasten one of the too big nappies she'd brought, fumbled with the dark green sleepsuit which hung off Teddy's frame but made Remus smile with happiness when he finally popped the last button and causing the infant to let out a loud yawn which Remus cooed delightedly at.

Leaving Remus to his moment, she went to the kitchen to prepare the bottle.

Glancing over at Remus and Teddy in the armchair, she couldn't help but think, despite their appearance differences, they looked just like father and son.

**A/N so guys! Does anyone like this? Should I continue? Am I rushing?**

**Still no slash. I apologise.**

**~Lupin3Black**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter three**

**A/N please read and review guys!**

"You have to admit," Lily murmured to her husband, standing in the doorway of Remus's bedroom, watching the sleeping werewolf with a baby tucked into his chest, "They are pretty cute together." As much as James hated to use the word 'cute' that was exactly how he would have described the pair.

"Ye-"But Remus sleeping with the child on top of him is extremely dangerous!" Lily exclaimed in a hush whisper, "What of Teddy rolled off him and fell on the floor!" Much to the chagrin of Lily, her attempts at being quiet were fruitless and no sooner had she started speaking, dark grey eyes opened and filled with tears, when the baby started squealing James and Lily froze, 6 month old Harry looking at the baby in fascinated horror.

Lily made to step forward but James put out a hand to stop her, "Watch."  
Together they gaped as they seen the werewolf who previously no one could stir, peel his amber eyes open and groan, "Not again Teddy!" But all the same, sit up and begin pacing the small bedroom, jumping and squealing when he seen the curious couple standing crammed together in the doorway, righting his footing, the jump scared Teddy though, stopping him crying and when Remus managed to stand up the child giggled.

When he heard the noise Remus looked down at the child in shock. Having only had the child for a matter of days he couldn't disagree that he'd already become attached to the child. Laughing slightly and forgetting about the couple in front of him he cooed at the child, his eyes glinting happily when the young boy emitted another giggle.

"Er..Remus? Or do you want us to call you Weemus as your new manner suggests?" James asked, raising one eyebrow at the blushing werewolf.

"Um, no, Remus is fine, if you please?" The young werewolf said, biting his lip and peering down at the baby in his arms, cheeks blazing.

"Leave him alone James!" Lily said, raising one hand to her mouth to stop her giggles, "You did the exact same with Harry!"

"But that was different! Harry's mine!" James's eyes widened as he realised his mistake," Shit! Not that Teddy isn't you-"

"Shut up James!" Lily squeaked trying to stop an occurring row-

"Teddy has been left to me. Therefore he is my child. Don't ever say anything otherwise. He's mine, y'hear?" Remus growled, his eyes taking on the territorial animalistic glint that made the marauders have no doubt that their homosexual bibliophilic friend was in fact a blood thirsty monster.

"I'm just saying! He's not exactly your child is he? I mean, no blood relation right?" James said, eyes wide and arms tightening around Harry protectively.

"So by that logic, an adopted child has no right to a relationship with the person who raised it?" The angry werewolf snarled, his eyes turning molten gold.

"Right, I'm sorry Moons, Teddy is your child!" James said taking a step back while Lily stepped forward, her hands raised defensively.  
"Hey Rem, he doesn't know what he's saying, calm down, your scaring us all." She said through forced calmness, Remus never broke his temper over something so trivial, and the fact he was so defensive was terrifying her.

Remus looked her and stepped back, backing into a wall and closing his eyes, pressing the snuffling child close to his chest, breathing hard he slid down the wall. "I'm sorry,...it's the w-wolf, it's staked it's claim on Teddy, even if I didn't want him, he's mine. He's my s-son." Remus breathed, his son, he had a son, okay, it was Draco Malfoy and no one knew but him, still, he was right and what he was saying, until Draco/Teddy was 18, he was under the wolfs protection.

"We understand," soothed Lily, even though she didn't, "He's yours, no ones going to take him away from you." She sat beside the shaking werewolf and put a comforting arm around him, stroking his hair as if he was a child, "James, why don't you go put the kettle on for a cuppa? And make a bottle too, Teddy's due a feed, am I right Rem?" She asked, watching as the werewolf nodded shakily.

"Y-yeah." He stammered.

Noting Remus was still in a pair if sleep shorts and a t-shirt she said gently, "Why don't you give me Teddy, and then you can get dressed and have a shower in peace, K?"

Remus was definitely a new father, she grinned, watching as Remus looked up at her with hesitation written in his amber eyes, "You'll get him back." She assured, still the werewolf hesitated, before handing over the small blonde and standing up.

"Lily." He began gently, looking at her through his eyelashes, he could trust Lily right? He could trust her with his secret, right?

"Yes Rems?" She asked, turning her emerald gaze on his rather than the child.

"Teddy is-" her green eyes, they would be disgusted, he couldn't turn her against a young baby, but he knew as soon as he mentioned 'pure blood' her eyes would glaze over and she'd smile politely but hand the baby over as soon as possible, he couldn't do that to a baby, "Teddy's severely lacking in some things, I was left his parents bank account and savings, I think I should get him some necessities, will you show me what I need?"

Lily beamed at him, "Sure thing Remu-'

"Who owns the kid?" Came a blunt voice from the doorway, turning both their heads, they seen a fuming Sirius Black in the doorway.

(Pagebreak)

Sirius was in a bad mood. Today was the anniversary of him being disowned and not one of his friends phoned to ask how he was. Not an owl, floo or even James's mirror. When he went to James's house, no one was in and the place looked trashed. Next he went to Remus's work, because it was closest and his boss told him very politely that Remus took a couple days off because of 'circumstances' whatever the fuck that was. The cranky old bitch at the counter wouldn't tell him what it meant.

Next, spotting the news paper in a wizard corner shop (yeah, they had those) he seen the headline, 'YOUNGEST MALFOY HEIR DIED IN TRAGIC COT DEATH', he was no fan of the Malfoy's but he didn't particularly wish death on their child, especially when it couldn't have been more than a month old.

Wiping tears from his eyes, that he denied he had shed, he headed to Remus's flat, upon arrival, he found everyone he was looking for crammed into the tiny 1-bedroom apartment, ignoring James, he headed straight for Remus's bedroom where he heard Remus and a female.

If his Remus had had a girl over last night, even though they weren't dating (not even close) he would physically combust.

Thankfully, he didn't have to combust as the unidentified female was Lily, James's wife, but he did see Lily cradling a child that wasn't Harry.

So of course, in all circumstances, he did what anyone else would have done, he demanded to know who owned the child.

He was more than a little child when Remus said, "Me."

So of course, putting aside his grumpiness, he yelled, "What the blithering fuck!?"  
Remus, being as kind as he was, quickly spared the fuming Casanova a few minutes to explain the story, before banishing both of them from his room so he could shower, having not doing so since Teddy arrived.

Dragging himself to the kitchen, completely moved by Remus's sob story, he asked Lily if he could hold the child. Gently rocking the child in his arms, he got a good look at him, then proceeded to drop the child, almost with Remus-like reactions, James spun on his heel and caught the child in one arm, the other being occupied with Harry.

"WHAT THE HELL DUDE!" James yelled over Teddy's screams, while Remus ran from the bathroom, a towel round his waist and his hair soaking,

"What the hell happened Teddy!?" He exclaimed, snapping the child from James's wobbly embrace, holding the crying child close to his wet chest. James looked pointedly at Sirius and Remus turned his full werewolf glare on him.

Sirius didn't react, just kept staring at the child as if it was a ghost. In a sense it was, for that wasn't Teddy Lupin blinking at him with familiar grey eyes.

It was Draco Malfoy.

**A/N OOOH EVIL CLIFFY! Dun dun dunnnnn!**

**Just a few notices,**

Cry- will be updated sometime tomorrow, chapter four is on it's way.  
Eyeliner, leather and highschool- will be updated later tonight. So look out for that.  
Bowling-was just updated, now stands at 23 chapters (yay)  
Guide of falling in love with your straight best mate- probably tonight or tomorrow.  
The colour red- sometime this week  
My other big project (which remains a secret until it's posted) will be up soon.

**I also am working on a new one-shot (which will remain a one-shot) which'll be up some time this week. Thank MERLIN for the Halloween break.**

**Ta guys!**

**~Lupin3black**

**P.s I've recently become obsessed with the song 'dear Maria count me in' by all time low, it's so fucking awesome!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**A/N so it's been a while, not really though. 5 days at the most but here it is! Please review! And if your a Teddy/James or a (huge) Remusxsirius lover, please check out my other fics! Also, thanks to everyone who has felt the need to review on the last chapter and please review again! Right now, I'm hiding in the bathroom because my mother's trying to make me do homework, and I, the ever faithful procrastinator have no intention of touching it with a pole.**

**~Lupin3Black**

Sirius's mind was reeling drastically, and not because a dripping wet, half naked sexy werewolf was standing in front of him, although that added to the over all factor, it was because that baby that Remus held so fiercely to his chest (that Sirius only envied a tiny bit) the one that squawked so hard that Sirius's eyes hurt, that baby was Draco Malfoy.

But how did Remus end up with him? He didn't, no, Remus wouldn't steal the child! Would he?

"T-that's Draco Malfoy!" Sirius accused, pointing a finger at him, watching as Remus drained of colour, his eyes widening.

'I knew he would recognise him!' He thought desperately, 'fuck! What does one do in this situation!'

"No it isn't! I told you, h-he's the son of my cousin!" Remus protested, one hand keeping his towel up, the other one tightening around the screaming child.

"No! That's definitely a Malfoy! They have the same hair!" Sirius gaped, while James and Lily looked on with a mingle on horror and disgust.

It was starting. He could sense it. James's arms were holding Harry close to his chest, as if the small tiny boy in his was suddenly going to start speaking parseltongue and brand them all with the dark mark.

"My cousin's wife was the cousin of Lucius Malfoy, she was a Malfoy, but she was disowned for marrying a Lupin!" Remus said wildly, stepping back from the prying eyes, "Why are you looking at my baby like that? He's not a murderer! Even if he was a Malfoy, would you turn your back on him? On us? Isn't this what we say we don't do? That we don't judge based on names?" Remus's eyes narrowed, "I expected better from you. Especially you Sirius, you know yourself that there are some good pure bloods, are you and James not purebloods? So what if his mother was a Malfoy, I knew her, she was wonderful and kind and a great wife to my brother!"

"Remus." James said, eyes narrowed in the werewolf's direction, "Ypu said he was your cousin."

Remus's mouth dropped open, his eyes swept over them pleadingly.

One slip up. This could all be ruined.

"Andrew Lupin? Right?" Sirius said, jumping to the quivering mans aid, "Yeah, you too were as close as brothers, I met 'im once y'know? Remus and him were as close as me and you ,Jamie-boy, leave the man alone, he's recently lost his the person closest to him." He knew Remus was lying, that the baby in his arms was Draco Malfoy, he knew Remus too well, he thought sometimes, when Remus lied, his pupils dilated and his eyes lost their twinkle, but he knew if he exposed the child, James and Lily would turn away from him, leave Remus to this mess alone.

He watched Remus's shaky nod and continued, "Cassie Malfoy. She was lovely. Went to beaubaxtons with Andrew didn't she?" Again Remus nods. Turning to James, Sirius faked a laugh, "See, just a co-incidence, turns out I dropped the baby for nothing!"

Silence.

Then a growl pierced the air.

"You dropped my baby!?" Remus snarled, turning on him, his eyes looking so golden Sirius wouldn't be surprised if they were made them into rings and sold them for profit.

"Don't worry Rem," James's voice sounded gruff in the warm flat, "I caught 'im. And y'know, I'm sorry for being all," he shrugged "y'know."

Remus shook his head, trying to quench the fire of protectiveness that roared in his chest when Sirius said 'baby' and 'dropped' in the same sentence. "I need to calm down." He muttered more to himself than anyone, looking up, his amber eyes seeming so weak in the dim light of the kitchen, "I'm going to gets dressed."

Lily nodded sympathetically, "Do you want me to take Te-"NO! I mean, er, no thanks Lily, I need to learn how to dress one-handed sometime? Why not today?" He laughed nervously, "Besides, I need to dress him as well, um, the stuff you and James brought is really helpful and um, yeah." Remus mumbled, disappearing into the doorway leading to his bedroom.

"Well." James's voice pierced the awkward silence that had settled over them like a wet blanket, "Lily and I have to take Harry to his appointment. Tell Remus Lily'll be back after to take him shopping for the baby," Sirius nodded absentmindedly as the couple disapparated, he and Remus needed to have a very important conversation.

**A/N so guys? Did that satisfy you? What do you think'll happen? I have a few ideas ;) I know this is short but I suppose I really should start that homework before my mum combusts.**

**~lupin3black.**


	5. Chapter 5

"Rem?" Sirius calls gently, rapping his knuckles on the door and wincing because fuck, that door is definitely solid, "Can I come in?" His voice sounded deep but concerned, just like that night all those years ago, when they were twelve and James had just discovered what exactly Remus was, maybe his voice a little more huskier, and definitely more familiar.

Remus is silent for a minute then the door opens and he's standing there, his clothes ruffled from throwing them on quickly and his hair still damp but curling at edges where it was dry, he swallows audibly, "We need to talk." Sirius says softly, as if he fears his own voice, which he doesn't, but over his shoulder he can see Dra-Teddy, staring at the ceiling gooing and gaaing like nobody else. He doesn't want to startle the child.

"I...I think that's a good idea." Remus sighs and opens the door a little wider, by force of habit, too used to being around Harry, his godson, he walks straight to the baby and picks him up, he's already in his arms before he notices.

But he can see Remus standing frightfully by the door and the last thing Sirius wants to do is make him cry, make his son (because really, that's what he is) feel unloved. He let's himself study the child, who appears to be attempting to smile, he reaches a finger up and Teddy's (because his name is Teddy) small hand encloses it in his warmth.

Sirius let's out a small huff of laughter and just looks at the child. He looks nothing like his father, all huge eyes and bleach blonde hair. He can't see Narcissa much either, for the child's hair is too golden to match her near white colour, he can, perhaps, see a tiny bit of the black family in the cheekbones. He has them himself.

He finds it hard to judge this baby. This beautiful baby boy with his hand clasped around his finger. The baby's grey eyes peer into his own thoughtfully, Sirius vaguely wonders if he is recognised as a family member. As if baby's had some sort of radar.

He clears his throat to stop the tears and looks at Remus with determination in his eyes, "Alright, you need to tell me exactly how, you plan on taking care of my nephew."

He knows that Teddy isn't technically his nephew, more his second cousin, but Remus's worried face breaks out in a grin so wide his face is almost split in two. And, so lying makes it a little worth it.

The boy in his arms giggles slightly and Remus bursts into floods of tears, Sirius awkwardly shifts the baby into on arm and holds out the other for Remus to crawl into. He does, gratefully. They stay like that for a while, Sirius just rocking both of them, while Remus sobs happily into his t-shirt, making it damp and soggy and Sirius can't really bring himself to find a fuck to give about his soggy ,damp, shirt.

When Teddy eventually starts mewling fitfully, which would have happened eventually. Remus tears himself away regretfully, and informs him that Teddy needs to be fed. Sirius asks, a bit quietly not letting his eyesight move from Teddy, could he possibly feed the boy? Remus starts crying harder and it's almost a shock when Sirius feels his chapped lips on his own smooth own ones.

It's a bit awkward, but with a baby in his arms, and a Remus on his lips, he feel like maybe he might be able to squeeze into Remus's new family, just a little bit.

**Okay guys, please read and review! My apologies for the wait.**


End file.
